Generations: The Joining
by Spacebabie
Summary: In the year 2021 Rebecca Maza and Charlemang BluestoneDestine have their joining of souls.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by:Spacebabie

**The Joining**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Gargoyles_

I want to ask her to be my mate." _Charlie Bluestone-Destine_

"It's all going to end now. I'm going to dismantle the Quarrymen. It would be gradual and not quick, because if ye smash a plate in one fell swoop you will have several pieces ye can glue back together, but if ye sand it down it will gradually fade away to nothing. I'm sorry fer the bad metaphor, and I'm sorry about other things. I'm sorry I didna stand up to Jason. I'm sorry I tried to fight ye in the cathedral. I'm sorry I formed the quarryman. I'm sorry fer the innocent humans I harmed in the past. I'm sorry I was a constant thorn in yer side. We could have fought side by side and I'm sorry I caused yer pain. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _Jon Canmore_ (Hate's Death)

* * *

_November 30, 2021_

Charlemang Bluestone-Destine awoke with a throbbing head ache. It felt like Athena was pounding the sharp end of her spear against his skull repeatedly. The only difference was that the pain was coming from the outside.

He opened his eyes and quickly shut them. The sunlight pouring through the window did not strike his eyes directly, but the warm light did nothing to alleviate the pain. With a groan he grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head. It did not stay on long and he had to pull it back on and hld it tightly to block out the light of the sun.

"You are not going to spend the entire day in bed," the voice of his mother, despite being soft and soothing, was a sharp blade that scraped through his skull.

"No," Charlie pulled the pillow back down onto his head.

"I'm sorry, my son." Dominique removed the pillow once more and tossed it to the opposite side of the bed. "It's time to wake up."

"I don't want to," Charlie rolled onto his stomach and tried to keep his eyes squeezed shut. The extra effort from his facial muscles caused even more pain.

"Yes you do." Demona pulled back the covers. Her son stille wore his clothing from the previous night: his loincloth, shirt and vest. It was the same outfit he wore every night.

"Christ," he muttered under breath and sat up. The young man had most of his father's facial features, except for his chin and he had the same color of eyes and the same red, wild hair of his mother. He brushed a few of his wild bangs from over his eyes after he sat up.

"It's about time," Dominique rose to her feet. On her days off from Nightstone she chose to wear either her basic halter top and loincloth or just a simple T-shirt and jeans ensemble. "Owen and Kitty created a special brunch for you kids."

"My head hurts too much to sleep anyways."

"I see," She took in the fact of his headache, his bloodshot eyes and the scent of alcohol on his breath. "What did I tell you last night?"

"Mom, don't start."

She stepped away from his bed. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm not in the mood." He rubbed his eyes.

"When you went to your bachelor party last night I gave you a command. What was it?"

He knew she wasn't going to stop asking until he answered. "Not to drink too much." He placed his feet over the side. "And it wasn't a command so much as you asked me not to drink too much."

"You still didn't honor my requested."

"It kind of conflicted with what dad told me." He waited until the aching rush of sitting up had settled before he stood up. "He told me to have fun."

"You can have fun without drinking too much."

"This was my bachelor party. The guest of honor is supposed to get drunk."

"Bachelor parties for mating ceremonies," Demona sighed. "I did not have a bachelorette parties for the two times I was mated, nor the two times I was married."

"Well you didn't want those parties." He stepped towards her. He not only inherited his fathers good looks but also his physical stance. He was taller than her by several inches and he filled out in his chest and limbs with the same amount of muscle tone as Matt.

"I knew this was going to happen." She reached up to rub the top of his head.

"I promise I won't do any drinking tonight at the rehearsal."

"You promise?"

"I promise, tonight at Astrology I'll have the Virgo or a soda." He hobbled towards his bathroom.

"You are not feeling sick to your stomach?" She asked, ready to follow him if he was, and was ready to take care of him.

"I'm fine," his hand rested on the door knob before he opened it. "I just need a refreshing shower before I get some coffee."

"Take something for your pain, and drink a glass of water," she instructed even as he went through the door. "Everyone else had already eaten breakfst. We decided to let you, kids, sleep in."

* * *

"So how much did you drink last night?" Rowan Maza asked from his place in one of his sister's chairs. The halfling didn't even bother to change from his pajamas and held his aching head in his hands. He had waited to talk to his sister after he could no longer hear the rush of water from her shower.

"Not as much as you have apparently," Rebecca called out from her bathroom. "I got a little drunk, not enough to cause a hangover."

"Good for you," Rowan tried not to raise his voice. The painkillers he had taken had not kicked in yet, and he wondered if it will. He kept his large dark wings capped across his shoulders. His tail felt dead against the floor. His large arched feet could barely feel the carpet. "I thought you didn't like to get drunk."

"Normally I don't cause it makes me really thirsty."

"And are you really thirsty?"

"I was," the door to the bathroom opened. Rebecca resembled a younger version of their mother, down to the natural waves in her hair. Unlike Rowan, her skin had a lavender undertone and her hair was a deep sable brown. She was dressed in a backless shirt that had room for her own wings and a pair of jeans. She did not have atail, nor on her smaller feet, a spur. "and then I had some water."

"If you don't like to drink, then why did you knock back a few?"

"Because it was my bachlorette party," Rebecca walked over to her dresser where she kept a hairbrush and lighty ran the bristles through her still damp hair. "I was going to have enough and I figured what they hey and live a little."

"Then why didn't you get faced?" Rowan waited until she had finished brushing before he stood up.

"Because I'm not stupid."

"Are you saying your soon to be mate is? He got rip roaring drunk last night also."

"He can do a few stupid things once in a while. If your head is hurting that much then why didn't you stone sleep?"

"I got a few plans for the day," Rowan explained. "That and I was not physically tired enough to turn to stone." As they grew older and stronger so did their abilities to resist the petrifaction process. They can slumber past the hours of dawn without changing. It was only when they were weak from sickness or pain, or were drugged did they allow themselves to turn to stone. Dr. Jones had explained it was because their mother was human and things would have been a bit different if they had a gargoyle mother and a human father.

"What kind of plans?"

"Taking care of last minute schoolwork," He grabbed her hand. "I think we can stop dawdling. "I'm hungry."

* * *

The scent of coffee and sausage and bacon sizzling greeted the castle youths when they first entered the kitchen. Charlie barely mouthed a good morning to the others gathered around the table. It seemed to containmostly the castle dwellers who went to the parties last night, even those who didn't do any drinking. Teddy and Pamela had staid the night.

"Who didn't get drunk last night?" Tania Burnet asked. Being the youngest one at the table she felt disappointed in that she was still considered too young for such parties. She was allowed to sleep in for a few more hours. "Besides me." She had her fathers pale blond hair color and blue eyes. The rest of her features were from her mother, down to the bee stung lips.

"Don't talk," Macy's plea came out in an intelligible mumble Her face was resting against the surface. Her honey colored hair tumbled over her shoulders. She kept her dark green wings drooping. "Please nobody talk until the aspirin has kicked in."

"Aspirin alone is not going to cut it," Kitrina Burnet appeared from the kitchen doors carrying juice pitchers in each hand. "You are going to need to hydrate." She poured orange juice into the glass in front of Macy.

"More fluids," Rebecca smiled at the older woman. Her smile faded when she saw her glass not get filled with orange juice, but rich tomato juice. The scent of the liquid told her it was not just tomato juice, but V8. "Don't I get orange juice?"

"Nope," Kitty answer before filling other glasses with the red liquid. She poured more orange juice for Macy's brother, Rocky, her own two children Tania and Ronnie, Holly Bluestone-Destine, and Dedrie Shumaker. The last three were old enough for the party but not old enough to be of legal drinking age. "If Macy wasn't allergic to tomatoes she would get the same as you."

"Kind of makes up for the fact you couldn't put ketchup on your fries," Colin Canmore pointed out before reaching for his glass. "Or eating spaghetti without it's sauce, and no pizza either."

Macy waited until she took a long drink before she spoke. "Who knows, I might actually like the flavor. If I didn't want to look like a pepperoni pizza for tonight I'd take a sip."

"I'm not knocking it," Colin said The handsome young man looked human in almost every aspect, except for his large pointed ears, fangs and large bat shaped wings. People have said he looked like a younger version of his father, Jon, except for his brown eyes and curved chin chin.

"I didn't even get that drunk," Rebecca frowned at her glass before she took a gradual sip.

"It's true," Pamela pointed out. She had stopped shaving part of her head. Her bangs and the back that is usually gathered into braids was still longer than the soft orange and black striped hair on the rest of her head. "She's a real light weight."

"I'm not a light weight," Rebecca sat up straighter. "I just know my limit."

"Hey mom," Ronnie waited until his mother had walked past him. His beige hair that was dark brown at the roots still damp from his shower and already drying into natraul curls. "Whats for breakfast?"

"Bagels, breakfast burritos and fruit." Kitty went into the kitchen and reemerged later along with her husband. Both of them carried plates filled with food. On each plate they placed a tortilla, a bagel and small bowl for their fruit.

Teddy stared his tortilla. "Where is the rest of it?" The tawny mutate kept his dark, almost black hair styled into mane that did look fitting for a lion.

"In these bowls," Owen explained as he set two dishes, one containing bacon, and the other sausage down.

"What?" Macy blinked in disbelief.

"In the bowls," Kitty returned carrying several more bowls. One contained scrambled eggs, another, onions, the third black beans, and the fourth bell peppers. "Owen has the cheeses, jalapenos and burrito toppings.

"What?" Macy repeated.

"I believe it is obvious," Alexander Xanatos said while reaching for his half filled juice glass. It was clear that while he did shower and put on clean cloths he forgot to brush his strawberry blond hair and maintain his goatee. "We are to assemble the burritos ourselves."

"What?" Macy asked for a third time.

Owen didn't respond as he set more bowls down and returned to the Kitchen, passing Kitty on the way. Kitty set down tubs of butter and cream cheese, jars of fruit spreads and peanut butter, and a container of honey.

"Looks like we get to spread our own bagels also," Rocky said. "Could you hand me the peanut butter, Re?"

"No problem." Rebecca slid the jar closert to him. The eggs were also the closest to her and she placed a spoon of the pale yellow eggs onto her tortilla shell before pushing it closer to the middle of the table. "Who's got the bacon?"

Colin waited before Kitty returned before he spoke. "Thanks for the food."

"Why thank you," Kitty smiled at him. She set down more bowls, containing cantaloupe and honeydew balls, slices of pineapple, strawberries and peaches, and whole grapes.

"How is making our own burrito and assembling our own fruit salad supposed to help with our hangovers?" Macy asked.

"I remember when I was in college and business school," Kitty began. "and when I got hangover, several friends and I would gather at one place and have hangover brunches. We did the same on the set of Pride Force after a few drunken cast parties. Apparently making your own burrito gets yourself moving."

"This is kind of fun," Tania said before placing her glasses ontop of her blond head. "Thanks for the brunch, Mom."

"Tonight is going to be even more fun," Rebecca smiled at her.

"I know. I get to go to the dress rehearsal."

"I'm going to back into the kitchen and help Owen with the coffee." Kitty returned to the kitchen and paused outside the doors. "and refill your juice glasses."

"Coffee?" Charlie sat up. He had finally taken notice of the food spread before him. "Hey, food."

"Oh my mate to be," Rebecca spoke softly before chuckling.

* * *

Lorrie Canmore took the selected cheese cubes and placed them into the fondue pot to melt in with the wine, salt, butter and olive oil she had already stirred together. There would be no need for any other spices save for the bits of jalapeno in the pepperjack cheese, and that will be the last ingredient to add to the fondue.

"Slightly stale bread," Jon Canmore set the plate down containing sections of bread: whole wheat, rye and pumpernickel. "Meat," he set down the tray of grilled beef and chicken. "Vegetables," he set down the dish with the steamed pieces of broccoli, carrots and bell peppers. "and last but not least, the apples. Are you sure we donae need anything else?"

"Nothing else except for something to drink," Lorrie explained. Her eyes were on the melting cheese of the fondue.

"Are ye certain? I remember last time we had soup and olives and pickles on the side."

"Last time we didn't have the steamed veggies to dip in the fondue either." She responded. Lorrie kept stirring . It had been six months since they had fondue , and like the last time she wore her apron that had little pictures of different kind of cheeses and kept her burgundy hair, streaked with silver tied back into a ponytail. She looked amazingly young for a woman her age. There were barely any lines under her rich brown eyes and only a few lines around her mouth.

"Aye that is true." Jon agreed and returned to the kitchen to get the plates, not necessarily needed for food but good for catching drips and food that might fall from the fondue fork. Jon himself looked even younger than his wife. There was gray hair near his temples and a few streaks and there were crows feet near the corners of his blue eyes. "Should Mariah be helping us?"

"Shes busy studing," Lorrie responded. The cheese needed to melt just a bit further before she can add the next part. "Don't disturb her until it's time for dinner."

"And why isnae Eddie helping?"

"He said he's got homework."

"Dad?" Eddie Canmore called out from the hallway. "I think we need to talk." The tone of his voice he did not want a heartfelt discussion, he wanted something serious.

"I thought ye have homework," Jon did not look up as he placed the last plate at their table.

"Dad."

"Aye?" Jon stared up at his second born. Eddie looked a little more like himself than Colin did with dark red hair cut short and narrowed brown yes. "Is something bothering ye?"

"I was just talking with Buckley."

"I thought ye were doing yer homework. Ye can get the tea cups down fer us." He remembered reading about how it was better to drink something warm while enjoy fondue. Cold liquid can cause the cheese to congeal in the stomach.

"I was doing homework while I was talking with Buckley," Eddie explained as approached the cabinets. He was not wearing any shoes, leaving his large arched feet to be free. "We want to know why hasn't there been any Quarrymen meetings in over a month.

"I thought I had explained it t' his father," Jon reflected back to the last meeting he had. He asked to meet with six other members and they agreed that it was time to hang up the hammers for good, there was not enough funds and the equpiment was faulty. It wasn't even safe for them to continue without being attacked by the people on the street.

"He said there was not enough money." Eddie grabbed two of the teacups and placed them on the table. "That can't be the only reason."

"It is a good enough reason." Jon grabbed the napkins and placed them beside the plates. "We canae attack the enemy and risk having our own hammers blow up in our faces."

"I understand, but what if we got more money?"

"The remaining members may no longer be interested."

"That is not completely true," Eddie placed the two other cups down and went back to the cabinet to retrieve their saucers. "I have been talking with Buckley, Sam and Scooter. We are willing to go on gargoyle hunts."

"By yerselves?" Jon paused in his tracks. He cannot bare the thought of having Eddie get hurt in his foolish actions, nor did he like the idea of his son hurting his new friends. Friends. He can not believe how he was welcome to the castle and to join them on their patrols.

"Not yet, but we have been talking about it."

"I donae like the idea of ye and yer friends going out and hunting."

"Why? I'm a hunter like you. It's no different from when you go out."

Jon sighed. "I donae go out t hunt. I go out t' protect the citizens and I go out t' visit friends." He was going to have to find some way to get Eddie to understand that he had ended the feud.

"Friends?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean like Hyena and Wolf?"

"Aye."

"Cause the last time I called them you haven't visited in weeks. Where were you those three nights when you went to visit friends?"

"Friends," He might as well get it out. "In a way ye can call them my clan."

Eddie blinked at what his father told him and slowly shook his head. "No way. Your friends with those monsters?"

"Some of them are the same species as me. One gargoyle died saving my life." Jon was more than greatful for Goliath's clan in the fact they not only saved his life, but accepted him. He had felt a great wight lifted off his shoulders on the first night he went out on patrol with them. Lorrie had told him that he looked healthier ever since he let go of his hate.

"Remember when Roscoe tried to kill your father?" Lorrie added. She had paused in her stirring to speak with Eddie. "Roscoe knocked him out and left him on the airship to die. Two gargoyles carried your father to safety and one of them died the next night."

"Goliath was one of those who saved me," Jon tried to explain. "I felt I had hit rock bottom and they would never forgive me. I wanted a battle to end it with either me and Goliath or the Demon and me. I'm telling you now and not sooner cause I felt it might send conflicting messages while I was trying to phase out the Quarrymen."

"You were trying to phase them out?" Eddie's pale face was in a state of shock. A state that did not last long until it became flushed with a deep pink color. "I can't believe it. You allowed your monster half to take over." The schlera of eyes were filled with a hot white glow."

"Eddie," Jon tried to think of what the right words would be to try to calm his son down.

Eddie shouted out a single incoherent word and turned around, not to his room, but towards the front door. He closed it behind him with enough force to cause the picture frames to rattle.

"Damn it," Jon grabbed onto the table. His face contorted in pain, not anything physical. The pain was felt by his soul.

"Jon?" Lorrie had rushed to her husband's side at the sight of his cringing face and the fact the had to sue the table to steady himself. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I've ruined him." Jon brushed off her hand. "I shouldnae have allowed him t' continue in the hate. I should have explained what I was doing."

"You were not sure yourself."

"I have to go find him."

"He is still barefoot. He didn't go out for a walk. He went out for a glide. You can't go after him until after sunset. I'll send Mariah after him."

"I thought she was studying."

"She could use a study break," She squeezed his hand.

* * *

"Alexander Xanatos," The steely eyed man behind the bar said. His thick and dark hair was set in place with a good amount of hair gel. He wore the standard button down shirt and dark blue vest, trimmed in gold. The clock behind him at the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac to be used instead of numbers.

"Stefano Dracon," Alex responded using the same tone of voice. The effects of the previous night hangover was long out of his system. He stood in front of the crowd of those who were attending the rehearsal.

Both men stared at each other for a while in silence until Stefano reached over and held out his hand. "Welcome to Astrology." He smiled at Alex and the party his former enemy had brought with him. Only three people beside's Alex lacked wings and the rest of the grouop consisted of gargoyles and those that were at least part gargoyle or mutate. Stefano reconized the crimson form of Wyvern's second in command, Brooklyn.

"Thank you Steve," Alex grabbed his hand and shook it. He couldn't believe this was his old nemesis. Even after his father, Anthony Dracon, had cleaned up his act, Steve had been at odds with him. The years at college had matured him. "I was already welcomed by the bouncer."

"You can never be too welcomed." He leaned over to whisper into Alex's ears. "The girls are here in the pool area. You and Ronnie might want to see them." He pointed to the room behind the stairs. The stairs lead to the second and third floors of Astrology, the floors that were used for an actual sit down restaurant. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, pool hall, bar and dance floor. There was another bar on the third floor.

"I'm right on it," Alex turned towards the crowd behind him. "Well folks I guess we can relax until they have it set up for us. Ron, I believe you should accompany me. There are some people expecting us." He winked.

"I understand, Alex." Ron made sure he had straightened his jacket and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you need me to come with?" Macy asked, She smiled up at Alex.

"Marie will be there," Alex explained.

"I understand." She took a seat in front of the bar, knowing the circumstances of Alex's relationship with Marie.

"Come one folks," Steve used his most encouraging tone of voice and pointed towards the bar stools. "They are using the setting up the dance floor."

"Dance floor?" Rowan Maza still had his wings across his shoulders. He had blinked when Steve had mentioned they were using the dance floor. "We are dancing?"

"If we want to dance," Deidre brushed her shoulder against his chest. She was the mahogany version of her mother with shoulder length, sandy blond hair, she had a smaller version of her father's horns. "I can still give you a few lessons."

Rowan tried to ignore the feeling of her tail against his thigh. "Well dancing is good, but im more interested in kereoke. Are the mikes in use?"

"Nobody is using them," Steve assured him. He had noticed the rest of the crowd had gathered onto the mutli colored stools. "So folks what can I get you to drink. I can even tell the folks to get some of the appetizers for you."

"What about salads?" Rebecca asked. She had taken a seat between Tania Burnet and Holly

"Salads are fine."

"I'll have an apple tree salad. and A Pisces to drink." she chose her favorite drink and her favorite salad. Most of the drinks were named after the star signs, the salads were named after the Celtic calendar and the appetizers were named after the Chinese zodiac. The rest of the food was a mix of the British Isles, Greek, and Asian fusion

"You don't want to get drunk again," Holly leaned over to her. The golden weregoyle was one of few who had wings and didn't fold them.

"I'm just going to have one, I'll drink water after."

"A Pisces and an Apple Tree Salad." Steve wrote it down. "what about everyone else?"

"I'll have a Taurus," Brooklyn requested. The crimson gargoyle was the oldest one in the group and was given the most important role. The rest of the clan would be attending, but only those who were going to participate went to the rehearsal. "And a year of the Turtle."

Pam and Teddy both ordered Scorpios and decided to share a Year of the Monkey. Macy wasn't feeling too hungry and ordered a Cancer to drink. Colin decided to give a Leo a try and ordered a year of the Tiger to share with Holly. Those who were underage ordered sodas, citrus spritzers and Virgos. Malibu and Calandra Wellington's son, Dalton, requested a Sprite and a Year of the Pig.

"I'll also have a Virgo," Charlie said with a sigh. He placed his azure elbows onto the thick cherrywood barrier that surrounded the edge of the bar and placed his head in his hand.

"Okay," Steve just typed in all of the food orders and hit send. "They should be getting that right now." He reached into his bar and pulled out a few bottles and poured some of the ingredients into a shaker with ice. He gave it a shake and filled a tumbler half way with the concoction. He filled the glass the rest of the way with some Red Bull. "One Taurus for the future clan leader." He slid it across the black and gold marble table.

"To the joining," Brooklyn toasted before he brought the end of his beak to the glass and sipped.

* * *

Alex ducked into the pool room, hoping to find it empty save for the girls he wanted to see. He wasn't in luck. There were two men in their mid forties at one table and a group of youths playing a game at an other. The HD Holoscreen television had the game on.

"Oh Alex," a tall dark-skinned beauty waltzed up to Alex from his left. Her bright red dress was short enough to display her long legs. "Katy went to freshen up. I'm watching over her drink."

"Marie Morgan," Alex clasped her hand in his and gave her a small kiss. "A pleasure as always."

"So formal, and so sophisticated," Marie smiled. She had her hair styled like one of the women she had admired most, Elisa Maza. Her nails were painted in a gold liqueur, hoops of gold hung from her ears. In one hand she held vase shaped glass filled with an aqua hued drink. "Were already in the mild of a game, but we could restart for you." She pointed towards the table nearest to her where another glass was resting. The cues were placed on the sides of the table and only half of the pool balls were spread out across the felt surface.

"Ron-Ron!" A second young woman raced from the direction of the girls room. She wore tight jeans and a deep purple top with a v neck low enough to show she had some form of cleavage. Her blond hair was so light it was almost white. She kept her hair long enough to brush her shoulders. Silver crescent moons hung from her ears. Her necklace had a crescent moon hanging from it. There was a silvery blue crescent moon tattooed into her shoulder.

"Katy," Ron grinned when she hugged him. "How have you been this evening?"

"Having plenty of fun," she looked over her shoulder at her friend. "And I'm beating the socks of Marie."

"For now," Marie said. "I'm about to turn the tables on her, but the offer still stands if you want to join us."

"I'm afraid we must refrain," Alex said. "Ron and I are waiting until they have everything ready for the rehearsal, but we can watch."

"Well with you watching I know I'm going to win," Marie took a sip from her drink and set her glass down. "Come on Katy, lets see if your good luck streak is still holding out."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Katy had pulled away from giving Ron a kiss. Her ice blue eyes twinkled from the aspect of their lips touching. "It's all skill." She placed her arm against Ron's and pulled him with her.

"What are you guys drinking?" Marie asked.

"I'm going to have to go with a Virgo," Ron said after he re adjusted his glasses.

"I think I'll have a Gemini," Alex requested.

"A Gemini and a Virgo," Marie typed in the request at the bar kiosk and swiped her credit card through. "Katy it's your turn."

Katy grabbed her pool cue and found the nearest solid colored ball. and shot her stick. The blunt end sent it spinning towards a center pocket but it did not quite go in.

"See what I mean?" Maria said. She had picked up the chalk rub and used it to dust up the end of her cue.

"You can do it, Marie." Alex cheered as he and Ron pulled up bars stools to watch.

* * *

Brooklyn took the last piece of his turtle, a type of crab cake cooked Grecian style and shaped like a caramel turtle, and dipped it in the sauce. Some people might be wary in trying the Year of the Turtle out of fear that it was made out of actual turtle meat. In truth the only animals at are in there year was the rooster, the ox, the sheep, and the pig. He surveyed over the others to see how they were doing.

Colin had only one more tiger eye. He had placed the tuna surrounded by calamari into Holly's mouth. He had already finished his warm drink. Tania and Dalton were at one end, splitting a small pork pie in between them. The mutate children, Pam and Teddy, had just finished their Year of the Monkey. There was no more small pieces of chicken cooked in a pineapple sauce and banana wanton.There was only a swallow left in each of their glasses, one more sip that started cool and ended with a burst of hot cinnamon that stung their tongues. Charlie had the last fragment of toast and he used it to scoop up the last bit of his Welsh rabbit. He had swallowed the last of his vanilla flavored non alcoholic drink

"They are ready," Steve told them. "I just got the message."

"Show time," Rebecca said and removed the last of the Swedish fish from her glass. The sweet candy was sued to garnish the drink that was made up of citrus flavored hard liquors and mixed with Sprite.

"Thank you," Brooklyn said and drank the last of his Taurus. He ran his hands through his long white hair to make sure it will stay and place and adjusted his golden shoulder pads. The rest of his armor consisted of an ivory white chest plate. Underneath his blue loincloth he wore a pair of black leather pants. "You heard him we are ready." He handed Steve the card Xanatos had loaned him.

"I should have figured David Xanatos was footing the bill," Steve chuckled before he handed Brooklyn the card back. "I have already notified Ron and Alex."

* * *

Brooklyn lead the group to the dimly lit dance floor. Either Deidre or Rowan had adjusted the color of the mood lighting to a light blue. A long strip of thick carpet was placed down the center of the hard tiled floor and a podium was placed on one end. A small table was set near the back with flower and flower petal filled baskets placed on them.

"Where's the block?" Brooklyn had inquired. He was able to see the mainstays of the mating ceremony, even though what Re and Charlie were going to have would be more of a joining of souls, a combination of a mating ceremony and a wedding. The only thing missing was the wooden block where the couple were to place their feet and declare their love.

"They didn't have anything we could use," Deidre explained. "We are going to have to use the substitute block." She pointed to the two chairs.

"We'll make due. We are are going to have real block at the real ceremony." He glanced up at the lights while rubbing the bottom of his beak. "I'm not sure about he mood lighting. Unless Re and Charlie want it."

"We won't need it," Rebecca assured him. "We're not going to have it during the real ceremony tomorrow night."

"Kill the mood lights and lets add a little more regular lights," Brooklyn commanded. He waited until the soft blue glow disappeared and the room became a bit brighter. "Okay places everyone."

"Let me know when you want me to start playing." Rocky called from his place behind the DJ table. He resembled a younger daytime version of Frank with his mother's eyes and hair color. His large wings were folded across his shoulders. He kept his flat, human sized feet bare, displaying the three gargoyle talons. The only other gargoyle feature was his mouth. His upperlip had a slight sharp point in the middle.

"Start playing," Brooklyn commanded. He had already taken his place behind the podium.

The wedding march began to play when Ron pulled out the list from his pocket. "Okay we have the block boys-"

"Block boys?" Teddy asked.

"Pause the music," Ron pointed toward Rocky. "What would you prefer to be called, Block heads?"

Brooklyn refrained from snorting. Ron always seemed more like the human form of his father. He was prim and respectful, even if he was channeling his father's puckish nature it would have been more playful. That catty remark was more suited coming from his mother's mouth.

"How about Block men?" Teddy suggested.

"Very well," Ron said, his tone and manner reverting back to usual. "We'll call you block men."

"Start the music again," Brooklyn commanded. He rolled his eyes back. What else could go wrong?

"The Block men shall carry the Block to the front of the podium." Ron read again, replacing the original name with the one Teddy had preferred.

Teddy and Colin grabbed a chair each and walked up to the podium. Dalton followed behind them, carrying a thick towel in his hands. The son of Malibu and Candy looked almost human with a pair of pointed ears and large gargoyle feet ending in four toes. He had his father's wings and a shorter version of his father's horns. The older men placed the chairs down and pushed the front ends close together. Dalton laid the towel across the seats.

"That will work," Brooklyn said while the men went back to where they were first standing.

"Next up the Flower Maidens throw petals and flowers around," Ron read from his list, making sure he used the right term. Heaven forbid he should say anything less than something that was politically correct.

Holly, Tania and Pam walked up towards the podium. Their hands were constantly dipping into the baskets and tossing out flowers and petals.

"Okay, Best Man and Maiden of Honor," Ron called out to Macy and Alex. "You are to go up and take your places."

Alex and Macy walked side by side up to the podium before the parted and stepped off the carpet. They stood one each side of the block.

"Did you bring the bands?" Brooklyn whispered to them.

"We left them at the castle," Alex whispered back. "We figured we don't really need them now. They were not going to put them on until tomorrow."

"I understand."

"Last but not least," Ron could not keep from smiling. "The couple to be."

Rebecca could not keep the blush from developing across her cheeks. It was the rehearsal but she was still walking up an aisle with the weregoyle of her dreams, the man she loved. Brooklyn could easily see that she was nervous.

"We can say stupid stuff now," Charlie took her hand to his. "Now is the time to make mistakes."

"I know," she said softly and bit her lip. If she said anything further she would have lost control and broke down into nervous laughter.

The two of them walked across the petal strewn carpet to the tune of the wedding march. Charlie made sure Rebecca was able to place her foot up on the bench first, before he placed his.

"You can't go in there!" Stefano Dracon called out in a frantic tone. His cry was followed by the sound of flesh being struck and the crackle of electricity. The double doors to the dance hall opened up and Steve sprawled out onto the floor, unconscious. A small weapon fell from his hand.

Nobody had a chance to roll him away. Six figures raced over him. All six of them were dressed in the same black pants and white shirts that had card patterns, black clubs and spades, red hearts and diamonds. All of them were armed with long silver rods with ends that resemble the heads of flamingos.

They only differed in their masks. One wore the many whiskered and tusked mask of a walrus, the second wore a white rabbit mask, a third wore a pink mask framed by fake flower petals, the fourth wore a striped cat mask, the fifth wore a mask that consisted of a large nose, white hair and large top hat and the sixth won, a green mask with insect antennae.

Brooklyn leaped over the podium. His eyes were washed over with a white radiance. He raced on all fours towards the strange group of thugs along with Re and Charlie with Macy and Alex racing behind.

Most of the thugs pointed their bird topped rods at them. Electricity shot from the rods and struck all of them accept for Macy and Charlie. The spell Alex was calling forth was frozen mid speech from the shock.

The Walrus and the flower went after the blockmen and flower maidens. They electricity they shot forth caused both Teddy and Colin to stumble forward.

Pamela sent forth an electrical charge of her own, causing the walrus to be stunned long enough for him to drop his rod and for Rowan to tackle him. One strike from Rowan's fist was able to knock him out.

Dalton and Holly pounced on the Flower before she had a chance to shoot another charge. Holly received a strike of the rod against her arm, more electricity burned her. Dalton kicked at the Flower's wrists, causing the weapon to fly from her hands.

The one in the green mask stepped forward to greet Macy with a charged up strike and fell forward. The weapon that Steve used contained a anesthetic that numbs the muscles. The weapon was able to administer it in a painless shot. He tried to get back up, but something had pounced on his back. Something that was covered in white fur and wore a necklace with a cresent moon.

The Rabbit and Mad Hatter raced forth to face Charlie and Macy. The Hatter was able to get a strike against Macy and threw her towards Deidre and Rocky, causing them to fall and for added measure he was able to fire small electric blasts at the three of them.

Charlie had used his tail to cause the rabbit to stumble. "Allow me," the azure weregoyle said as he grabbed the rod from the thug's hands and held it as the rabbit kept falling. He pulled it out of his hands. He picked up the thug and held him tight. "Don't try anything."

"Okay," Rabbit's voice was tiny and muffled.

Brooklyn rose to his feet. The aftershock of the rod was over. He saw what happened to the rest of the gang. Charlie held one his arms. A werewolf in platinum blond fur and ice blue eyes had the Caterpillar pinned down. Ron had managed to trap the Cheshire cat in a bubble and two others were knocked out.

That left the Mad Hatter and he was running towards the back. He didn't count on Marie Morgan throwing the remains of her drink on the smooth floor in front of him. The Mad Hatter slipped on the puddle.

Brooklyn was on his back. He grabbed the Hatter by his collar and raised his head. He knocked him out with a strike of his fist.

The cell was made out of the chairs tables and podium in the dance floor. The material was altered magically into a small cage that was big enough to hold all of the six members. The ceiling and floor were constructed of brick and the bars out of steel.

* * *

Alex turned away from the cage to see how everyone else was holding up. The clan were nursing their wounds while waiting for the paramedics and the police to show up. The worst injuries amongst the clan were sprangs, bruises and electric burns that Ron and Tania were able to treat. Alex took care of the worst injuries that were inflicted upon Steve, the bouncer, and the waiter that tried to prevent the gang from attacking them.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anywhere else?" Marie wrung her hands. She had stayed by Steve's side while Alex had healed him of his concussion.

"I'm fine," Steve assured her. He held an ice pack against the side of his head. The most sever injury was healed, but he still had a lump and bruising. "Alex made sure I am taken care of."

"Alex always takes care of things for us." She reached for his hand and grabbed it.

Alex knew what she meant and he couldn't help blushing. Both Marie and Dracon were friends and the two of them were secretly dating behind their parents backs. Tony Dracon might not care if his son was dating the daughter of a detective, but Marie's father was against her dating a Dracon, not when there is a good man like Alex Xanatos around. Once Alex had married the woman he truly loved then Marie and Steve could date more in the open.

"I'm sorry guys," Colin Canmore apologized to the bouncer and the waiter. The waiter only suffered the same amount of injuries as Steve. The Bouncer was still favoring his arm and in addition to the swollen lump on the brushed side of his face he suffered from a black eye, and a bleeding lip.

"Why are you apologizing?" Holly asked him. She still had a faded bruise on her arm from where she was struck during battle. Alex had healed her burn.

"Not sure," Colin shrugged. "I guess it's because we were attacked by a group of punks wearing masks and carrying electrified weapons."

"They are not Quarrymen," she glanced over to the cage. The masks had been removed from their faces. Colin didn't recognize anyone. "They didn't even remark about what we are."

"They attacked us."

"They could of attacked the people in the pool room if they took the left instead of the right."

"It was labeled we would be here."

She grabbed his chin. "Stop blaming yourself. You cannot blame every punk or bigot with a mask on yourself or on what your father used to be. They are not connected."

"I-"

"Shhh." She placed her lips on his.

"It's not your job to find out who these guys are working for." The woman who entered the room was in her early thirties. Dark hair was cut short and stylish. She was dressed in pale blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Even though she knew then she still held her badge out for all to see.

"Detective Chavez," Alex was the first to greet her. He pointed to her the cage he made up. "I believe they are all yours."

"Nice and neat," Tina Chavez nodded towards the policemen and women who accompanied her. They authorities had arrived at the same time as the paramedics. "I'm always thankful for you making this job easier for me." She watched as the cops circled around the cage, trying to find a way to get to the thugs inside. "Could you provide a door?"

"Sorry," Alex apologiezed and mumbled a rhyming phrase. A door formed in the side. Two of the cops open it and grab a few of the thugs out.

Tina watched as the punks were handcuffed along with Alex. "I'm not through here. I need to speak with everyone."

"Can you start with me?" Brooklyn offered. "I am in charge here."

"Well Brooklyn if you insist," Tina pointed at Alex. "Don't think you are getting off easily."

"Perish the thought, Detective," Alex said as approached the last group of officers at the cage. "I would never dream of leaving without talking to you." He approached the female officer who kept her dark curly hair in a ponytail.

"Don't think of sneaking up on me," the female cop said. She managed to snap on the silver cuffs of the thug who were the white rabbit mask. "I am skilled in several different forms of martial arts."

"As am I." He loved looking at her from behind. The way the uniform fit her snugly, the curve of her bottom pressed against the pants. "Looks like you were able to make it after all, Penelope."

"I'm sure you and I both didn't plan on this." Penelope Wellington spun both herself and the thug around. Long thick lashes framed large round eyes. She did not wear any mascara, she didn't need to. The only make up she wore was carnation pink lipstick.

"Allow me to at least walk you to the entrance way." Alex offered.

"At least we have some time together," her cold demeanor melted away.

"Some date," the thug grunted and prompted her to grab onto his wrist and pull him back sharply. "Hey."

"You still have the right to remain silent." She hissed.

"Do you know when promotions roll around?" Alex ignored the outburst from the gang member.

"In a couple of months. I don't know if I will make detective though. Sarge says I need more experience."

"What about Tina?" Alex raised his eyebrows. "I thought she was helping you to give you pointers."

"She is." She paused when she saw they were at the entrance to the dance floor. "I guess this is my stop."

"See you at The Joining tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." She gave him a wink. A wink that conveyed everything she wanted to give him in a kiss, but couldn't since she was still on the clock.

* * *

"We have four mud baths here," the Paradise Salon employee said as she lead the group of women down the hall. She was dressed in a knee length skirt and crisp blouse that most of the employees wore. Her hosiery had to be new or made of strong material, not a single run to be found. Her bleach blond hair was cut in a short pixie style cut. "It's perfect for the bride to be, her maid of honor and their mothers."

"I guess it's okay," Rebecca glanced towards Fox. The television director and producer who was footing the bill. "If you don't mind."

"Its your special day," Fox grinned. Despite her age she looked great, there was nary a line to be found on her face and only a few streaks of silver in her hair. Her faerie heritage had frozen her age in her early fourties. "The rest of us will be fine in a large and crowded room."

"Come on honey," Elisa Maza said. She carried a towel and a bathing suit in her arms. "Fox insists and we are going to take up on her offer." She leaned toward to her daughter. "and no matter how much we resist Fox's offer she will keep on insisting and insisting until we accept."

"Okay," Rebecca finally agreed. "We will take this room."

The room looked like something out of a history book on ancient Rome. The curved ceiling seemed to be supported by the thick stone pillars. Images that looked more welcome painted on vases and plates decorated the walls. Even the room dividers used to make sheltered pockets were or a roman decor. The four tubs in the center floors were built in the same style as the Roman baths.

"The beauticians will be in a few minutes to do your facials," the Salon employee said before she closed the door.

"I don't know why we are standing around," Jam went towards one of the room dividers and stepped behind it. "I'm ready to get pampered."

It only took them minutes to remove their cloths and slip into their bathing suites. Rebecca was given the honors to going to the mud bath first.

Rebecca had kept her wings folded against her back before she sat down next to one of the baths. The grayish brown substance did not look the least bit inviting. She tried to smell it and couldn't detect anything.

"Don't be afraid of it, honey." Elisa told her. "It's only mud. It can't hurt you."

Rebecca did not like they way her mother made her look like a child. She placed her folded towel where she would rest her head and slid into the bath. It did not feel like mud. It was smooth and creamy. It was almost like she was sitting in a tub full of pudding.

"Hey this isn't cold," Macy said as she folded her wings and slid into her mud bath. "Not even cool, just a little warm."

"That's they way it's supposed to feel," Elisa said as she and Jam slid into theirs.

"It feels so good," Rebecca nearly sighed out her words. She leaned her head back and allowed it to rest on her towel.

"Just what we need after last night." Macy added.

"I wish you called," Elisa's voice took on a stern tone. She ignored the sounds of the door opening and four pair of shoes, nor did she pay any attention to the beauticians as they approached them. "I don't like hearing about what happened to my children from some of my fellow officers."

"We are no longer children." Rebecca told her. She closed her eyes and laid still while a beautician placed a warm face cloth over her face. There wasn't going to be any more talking until it was time for the cloths to be removed.

"It doesn't make any difference of your children or not," Elisa resumed her parental tone once the cloth was taken away. "You were still attacked. You should have called."

"They are adults," Jam spoke up. "They are not going to call us every time there is an attack."

"Thanks mom," Macy said. Her eyes widened when her beautician began to massage her cheeks, chin and forehead.

"They should have called when they got hurt," Jam added to her original statement.

"We weren't injured that badly." Macy protested. "And besides Tania, Alex and Ron healed us."

"Healed you mostly," Elisa corrected. Her nose was filled with the scent of apricots. She closed her eyes when the beauticians began to scrub their faces with an cleanser. She continued to talk. "What you did was highly irresponsible."

"What are you going to do now?" Macy's voice took on the same edge her mother had when she was pissed. "Are you going to chaperone our patrols now? We are warriors. Warriors don't call home whenever they are wounded in battle."

"Maybe back in Goliath's day," Jam told her daughter, "but we have great methods of communication. You don't have to call after every time there is a battle, only when you get hurt.

"Please refrain from talking until your mask has dried," one of the beauticians said. She took a small wooden spatula and used it to apply a greenish goop to Elisa's face.

The discussion was going to be put on hold again, but for Rebecca's sake she was glad and hoped the combination of the mud and the cooling sensations of the masks, her mother would not discuss last night any further.

* * *

There was something about the sight of Rebecca standing in front of her window while the sun set that was breathtaking to Charlie. Her stone form appeared angelic with her wings spread out to their fullest and her hands clasped together. Charlie hadn't seen many angels dressed in a near backless shirt and blue jeans, of course.

"So beautiful," he ran his fingers across her stone shoulders, his eyes never left her face. "You are going to wake up soon, and soon it will be time for our joining." His fingers left her shoulders and stroked the back of her stone had and her cheek.

"You are correct, she's going to wake soon," the sound of Rowan's voice caused Charlie to jump. "Can't you at least wait until after sunset to stroke my sister?"

"Rowan," Charlie turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you," Rowan stood in the doorway of his sisters room. His tail was flicking back and forth and he was leaning against the door frame. "I suspected you would be in my sisters room, and I can see it's true. I'm just curious as to what you think you are doing?"

"I am basking in the glow of her beauty."

"You can bask during the joining, can't you let her sleep in peace?"

"I did," Charlie ran his hand through his hair. He had gotten it cut short enough to keep it from getting too unruly. A handful of gel would keep it smooth and in place for later. "I encouraged her to take a stone nap three hours ago. I also took a small nap and just woke up."

Rowan pointed towards the window. "As you can clearly see, she is about to wake up and you are going to go through your transformation."

"So?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"So, it's bad luck to see your wife or mate to be in her gown before the event."

"She's not wearing her gown."

"She will be," Rowan grabbed his wrist. "And I am not about to let you watch my sister change into her dress." He hauled the other man towards the doorway. Charlie may be stronger than him during the night, but during the day Rowan can easily best him. "Now get." He shoved Charlie through the entrance.

Charlie blinked when the door slammed behind him. "Might as well change into my suit." He walked down the hall towards his room.

"You are telling me he was watching over me when I slept?" Rebecca asked. Stone chips littered the floor around her and she was running her fingers through her hair to remove any remaining fleck of stone. She was careful not to ruin her updo. After their mud bath and facials they went to Fredericka's to get their hair styled.

"He was staring at you," Rowan corrected. "And he was touching you."

"How sweet."

"It was perverted." He ignored the small knock on the door, it was more of a tap. "Why did you take a stone nap anyway? It's been three years since your last one."

There was another knock to the door, only louder.

"I barely slept last night due to the excitement," Rebecca explained as she approached the door. "I needed to be alert and not tired for tonight."

"Makes sense." He shrugged and turned towards the door, blocking Rebecca from answering it. "Who is it?" If it was Charlie he wasn't going to allow him to enter.

"It's your mother," Elisa answered. "And Fox and Macy."

"Time for you to vamoose little brother," Rebecca said as she opened the door.

"What is with the lock?" Elisa asked. Both she and Macy were carrying gowns covered in a blue plastic material, and were hung on a hangar. Fox came in with what looked like a professional make up box, the type used on by professionals who did up the faces of actors and actresses.

"Trying to keep Charlie from coming back in here," Rowan explained.

"Why would he try to come back in here?" Macy asked. She carefully laid out the dress she carried across Rebecca's bed.

"Why was he in here?" Elisa asked.

"He was watching over me while I slept." Rebecca replied before Rowan could have a chance to speak. "It was quite romantic."

"It does sound like it," she turned to her son. "We don't need anyone to guard the door and you need to change into your suit."

Rowan knew when someone was trying to get him to leave. "Okay, okay, I understand." He retreated towards the entrance.

"Here you go honey," Elisa handed Rebecca the second gown. "Marle did a great job on your dress."

"Thanks mom," Rebecca accepted it and took it to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later dressed in a sleeveless white satin dress. It was backless to give her wings ample room and connected by a strap that hooped around her neck. The bottom of the gown brushed against her ankles. There were two slits that ran up the sides of the gown, right under the lilac colored sash like belt, to give her room to move around.

"Rebecca," Elisa couldn't speak any further. It was hard to believe that the beautiful young woman standing before here was the same baby girl she held in her arms over twenty years ago.

"I look that good?" She asked.

"I wish I'll look that beautiful," Macy told her before she entered the bathroom with her own gown.

"You just need your shoes and headband," Elisa said.

"I know." Rebecca carefully placed her feet into the white slippers that were made for her feet. She specifically asked for no heels. She was not going to trip while walking up to the podium and it would have been uncomfortable to put a foot up on a wooden block.

The headband fit across the top of her head, in front of where her hair was gathered up. The white band was flanked on the sides by large white flowers.

"She just needs her make up done," Fox flipped open the box she carried. She pulled up shelves that were connected in an accordion style case. Some of the shelves swung out on the sides. "Don't worry there won't be any pancake makeup. You don't even need any foundation."

"You just need a few things before Fox dolls you up." Elisa held out her hands, a pair of white ballroom style gloves were placed across her hands. "These were the gloves I wore when I married your father. These can be your something old."

"Mother." Rebecca couldn't believe what her mother was giving her. "They are beautiful. I can't really accept."

"Please say you will."

"If it will make you happy." She accepted the beautiful white gloves and slipped them on. "I'm wearing my garter and a new dress. I just need something borrowed."

"How about my brooch?" Macy asked. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a two layered skirt. Like Rebecca's it was backless, and had the two slits but hers was held on her shoulders by a pair of straps. She was already wearing her shoes. "My lucky brooch?"

"Are you sure?" Re couldn't believe it. Macy never let anyone wear her lucky brooch before.

"It is your night," Macy held out the trinket. It was made out of gold and shaped like a ladybug with garnet stones for spots.

"Thank you." Rebecca held still while her maid of honor pinned it to her gown.

* * *

Charlie stared into the full length mirror in his room. The tuxedo his grandmother had made him fit perfectly. The oval shaped holes she had cut in and seamed the edges were comfortable. Actually his grandmother started on it, but with her arthritis she relied on Marle to complete it.

"I think I look good," Charlie commented as he finished buttoning up the front of his shirt. "It's a comfortable fit." He folded his arm up. The sleeves came down to his elbow. He didn't want anyone to go through the extra effort to create seamed holes for his elbow spurs.

"You know what would really look good?" Alex asked. "Pants." He held up the matching slacks to Charlie's tuxedo.

"I was about to get to that." Charlie took the pants from his friend and returned to the mirror. "I just wanted to see how the top half looked."

"They would probably look great together."

"Why does he need pants?" Brooklyn asked. The second in command wasn't looking at anyone, instead he was staring at the neck tie in his hands. He agreed to wear his pants without the loincloth and a button down shirt with a tie instead of his chest armor. "Won't they get away with the mating glide?"

"We'll just be gliding for that," Charlie explained. He stared at his father who was looking over Brooklyn's speech. He wasn't quite comfortable with what he was about to say and having his father in the room wasn't making it easier. "Gliding would not be comfortable for her and I want her to have all the comfort in the world."

"Why would she ne-" A small slap on his shoulder from Matt silenced Alex. "What was that for?"

"Let's just say my son is a gentleman," Matt explained and grabbed the tie from Brooklyn.

A smirk that would have made his father proud appeared on Alex's face. "I see."

"I think that would be the end of the discussion." Charlie began to tie his own bow tie. The slacks, like the rest of his outfit was a comfortable fit. There were places on the knees for his knees spurs to fit through and a hole on his backside for his tail. "I just have to make sure everything else goes perfect."

"Do you have your vows memorized?" Brooklyn asked. Matt had tied his tie for him and he had a slip of paper out.

"Everything memorized." Charlie stroked down the top of his hair to make sure everything was still smooth and in place, not single hair stood up. "Before I took a nap I went over it here, both outloud and in my mind. Rebecca and I both read over our vows while waiting for Detective Chavez to talk with us."

"You don't have to worry about anything." Brooklyn assured him. "I'm the only one that has to worry about messing up."

"Great, now I have to worry about that," Charlie sighed. He placed his yarmulke on his head and checked his reflection again.

* * *

"Kleenex," Elisa fumbled through her purse, searching for the pack of tissues that continued the non scented hypo allergenic lotion that actually didn't cause her nose to dry up. "Here it is."

"Don't tell me you are already feel like you are going to cry," Goliath inched closer on the pew they were seated. The whole clan and friends of the clan were in the castle's chapel. The pews were filled with humans, gargoyles, mutates and hybrids.

"Not yet, but I know I'm going to shed a few tears."

"Hard to believe that we were married here as well," Goliath smiled. "And it has been over twenty years." He turned to the three gargoyles seated on his other side. His eldest daughter, Angela sat next to him. Broadway sat at the end and their own son, Magus, sat in between his parents. "Nor could I forget my first hatchling's mating ceremony."

"I did insist that it be in the chapel," Angela smiled her eyes closed as she reminisced the beautiful evening.

"Great," Rowan grumbled and folded his arms. He was seated on Elisa's other side. Brooklyn's family filled up the rest of the row. "My parents and older sister had caught a bad case of nostalgia."

The music from the organ caused the various whispers to silence. The Xanatos family had hired a profession organ player to attend and play for them. Elisa could recognize Enya's "Only Time" being played on the keys. The only talking came from the children and they were quickly hushed by their parents.

Brooklyn was the first to emerge from the double doors. He walked to the podium in with enough poise and dignity that should accompany the future clan leader. If he was feeling any nerves he was doing a fine job by covering it up.

"Dada!" the hatchling in Marle's lap cried out and pointed towards Brooklyn as soon as he had taken his place behind the pulpit. The hatchling was the same shade of ice blue as his mother and had her dark hair along with the split shape of wings. He also had the same three pronged brow ridge as his mother. The rest of his features, including the beak were from his father.

"Nash, quiet." Marle tried to hush her son. Like his older sister, his egg only took five years to hatch and he aged the same fast human rate. Everyone believed they would age at the rate of the normal gargoyle once they reached their 18th year since Demona's spell clearly stated it would effect the weregoyles and the children of weregoyles.

"But mama," Nash kept pointing at Brooklyn. "Dada is up there."

"Yes he is," Marle smiled at him. "But Dada has an important job to do."

"I knew we should have left him in the nursery," Calliste whispered. She had Brooklyn's coloring and hair color and her mother's facial features. Her wings and horns were clearly Brooklyn's.

"And you would have stayed with him." Marle told her. The answer was enough to cause both hatchlings to stay quiet.

The volume of the music increased when the next three people came through the doors. Colin, Teddy and Dalton carried the large wooden block that once served as Alex's toy box and was used in the mating ceremonies of the past was carried to the front of the room. All three were wearing matching charcoal gray suits with pale green dress shirts. The block men placed it down in front of the pulpit before taking their seats with their families. Dalton gave it one last dusting off before he found a place next to his mother

The Flower Maidens entered as soon as the men finished. Pamela, Tania, and Holly were dressed in knee length gowns that were the same shade of green as the men's dress shirts. The slowly walked to the front, spilling out handfuls of flowers and petals from their baskets.

Elisa sucked in her breath when Pamela tripped and breathed again when Holly used her tail to help Pam right herself.

The music of the piano shifted towards the wedding march. Everyone's eyes were on Alex and Macy as they entered first. They each carried a small box in their hands. They walked side by side up to Brooklyn and the block and then stepped aside to give the couple to be room.

Elisa felt herself holding her breath again when her daughter and Charlie emerged from the doors. She had seen Rebecca in her gown less than an hour before but now she truly saw her daughter as an adult.

"Do you need your Kleenex now?" Goliath whispered into her ear.

"Not now," Elisa replied. She felt moved, but she didn't feel moved to tears yet. "I know I'm going to need it, but not now."

The couple approached the pulpit and nodded towards Brooklyn, acknowledging him as the second in command and placed one foot each on top of the block.

"Thank you for coming here my clan," Brooklyn spoke out to everyone in attendance. "Thank you for coming to view the joining of two souls. Two young warriors are ready to declare themselves as mates." His eyes were on Charlie when he finished.

"Rebecca my beloved," Charlie spoke out the words that were etched on his mind and in his heart. "You are beautiful, intelligent, brave, kind and a great warrior. My heat and soul yearns to be joined with yours."

"Charlie," Rebecca breathed the name of her mate to be. "So handsome, so sweet, clever, strong, brave and so much more. I am surprised I was able to catch your eye. My own heart and soul feels the need to be linked with your own."

"Charlemang Bluestone-Destine," Brooklyn spoke again. "Do you take Rebecca Maza to be your mate?"

"I love Rebecca Maza," Charlie did not look at Brooklyn. Instead he kept his eyes on Rebecca. "I wish to be with her always."

"Rebecca Maza," Brooklyn addressed the half gargoyle. "Do you take Charlemang Bluestone Destine to be your mate?"

"I love my Charlie," Rebecca could not remove her eyes from Charlie. "I love him and will always love him. We are one, now and forever."

"You may exchanging the mating bands."

Both Alex and Macy approached the couple. Alex opened the lid of his box and held it out in front of Charlie. Macy carefully removed the band Rebecca had created and handed it too her.

"Accept this band I made for you." Charlie slid off one of Rebecca's gloves and wrapped the leather band, encrusted with faux jewels and had a locket in the center, around her wrist. The ends had a few notches and a watch buckle.

"I accept your band," She took the band she had maid out of braided leather and bits of bronze and copper. "Accept the gift I have crafted." She sealed it with a metal clasp.

"I accept," he stared deep into her eyes and was ready to kiss her when he heard Brooklyn clearing his throat.

"These two warriors have declared their love," Brooklyn announced to the audience. "And now are mates, now and forever!"

Charlie wanted to kiss Rebecca more than anything, but there is one thing left to do. He pulled out the glass covered cloth from his pocket and placed it on the floor. He removed his foot from the block and crushed the glass with one stomp. There was no holding back. He grabbed Rebecca and pulled her into his arms, their lips met.

"Now?" Goliath asked as soon as he finished applauding.

"Yes," Elisa had thought she would only shed a few tears. She did not count on the stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Here," Goliath used one of the tissues to wipe the tears from her eyes and clean her face before he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bluestone-Destine," David Xanatos brought everyone's attention to Rebecca and Charlie as they entered the dining hall. The gray-haired man relied on a cane to get around, but he didn't need it to stand.

The newly mated couple was asked to stay behind for the camera crew to take pictures. It also took time for everyone to gather into the dining hall first and give the couple a chance to make a grand entrance.

Everyone took a break from nibbling on nuts and olives, sipping their drinks and chattering in their conversation to applaud the young couple.

"Thank you, everyone." Charlie smiled. "I don't know how to thank you all for attending the happiest moment of my life." He pulled Rebecca even closer to himself.

"I think I know of way to thank them," Rebecca scanned the crowd. "We can take a seat so that everyone can sit down and eat. The children are looking forward to the food and cake."

"Cake!" a small voice shouted from the crowd, it's owner was hidden amongst the adults. More voices chimed in along with the first earning shushes from their parents.

"Now look what you have done," Charlie smiled at his mate.

She raised her eyebrows, ending in small corner bumps. "and what was that?"

"You are wild girl, Re," He grabbed one of the chairs from the end of one of the long tables. All of them were covered with linen and had plates with upturned bowls set, along with silverware, folded white napkins, and glasses. Several places on the table and small wooden platters with loafs of dark brown bread, a knife and small bowls containing butter surrounding it. "Now that you are mated perhaps you will settle down and mend your wild ways?"

"My wild ways?" She lowered himself into the chair and waited until he pushed her in before she continued. "You're the one who is going to need taming."

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked as he took his own seat. The second he scooted himself in everyone else grabbed their chairs and sat down. There was no seating arrangement which was to their satisfactory. That would have been too much of a chore. Macy and Alex did sit next to them, along with Broadway and Angela, Penelope Wellington, and both of their grandparents. Beyond the Mazas and Bluestones Charlie couldn't tell who else was at their table.

"I'm not going to do that in front of everyone."

"I see," his own cocky grin mimicked his father's grin.

Their attentions were diverted to the caterers. Several people in the matching black and white uniforms were carrying large silver pots. One stopped in front of where Rebecca and Charlie were seated and set the pot down in front of them. He turned their bowls over and ladeled steaming soup into their bowls, and those who were seated closest to them.

"Thank you," Rebecca said to them before she picked up her spoon to stir the soup. Just by the sight and aroma she could tell they used Broadway's recipe for his deluxe chicken noodle soup. It contained the large grilled, bite sized pieces of chicken, noodles, sliced carrots, celery and mushrooms, sun dried tomatoes, and bits of bacon.

"My favorite chicken soup," Charlie closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma. He opened his eyes and saw that Broadway was still uncomfortable with the idea of the caterers. He wanted to cook the wedding feast himself with the help of Owen, Maggie, and Rayne's clone, Michelle. It took the persuasive skills of Angela, and Fox to convince him to loan some of his recipes and relax during the dinner.

"Still a little warm for me," Rebecca said before she blew across the surface. She accepted the slice of bread from Charlie and picked up her butter knife. It was almost a shame to damage the butter. The caterers had designed it too look a like a swan nesting in it's dish.

* * *

Jon Canmore blinked at the sight of the large dishes of mussles being brought to the tables. They were steamed and coated in butter and herbs and spices. They have yet to bring out the main meat dish and he doubted it was the mussels.

"Thank ye," he accepted a few and placed them on his plate that already contained steamed asparagus placed on wild rice, mashed turnips, a bell pepper stuffed with a mix of sautéed vegetables that were finely chopped, a baked potato topped with cheese and broccoli, and shrimp in a cream sauce.

"Make sure you have room on your plate for the venison," Lorrie pointed out to him. Her own plate had less amount of food. She did not have a potato and only took one mussel. "And room in your stomach."

"I always have room," Jon said and reached for his wine glass. "So we are having venison?"

"Aye," Goliath was seated on his other side. Seated across from them were Colin, Holly and Mariah. The lavender gargoyle had invited his former enemy to sit with him. "Did you not read the menu?"

"I like t' be surprised." Jon replied after taking a drink from his glass. "So who hunted down the deer?"

"You did," Goliath answered. "One of them at least. It was at the last Harvest Moon when you brought it down. We kept all the deer meat in the deep freeze until a special event.

"This is a special event," Jon said. He thought back to the last Harvest Moon. It was also his first. He felt so free running on all fours and stalking his prey. He still could feel the creature trying to free himself from his hold and taste the hot blood from when he bit into it's neck. "My first Harvest Moon Hunt."

"And hopefully not your last. You should be included in all of our gargoyle holidays."

"I am looking forward to it as I am looking forward to the day Colin and Holly have their joining of souls."

"Thank you, Mr. Canmore." Holly paused in cutting her potato. "I am looking forward to that date as well."

"I am also looking to the future of the Canmore family." Jon raised a talon. "I want ye t' lay a lot of eggs lass."

"Dad," Colin spoke through clenched teeth. "She is still a minor."

"How embarrassing," Mariah looked like she wanted to bury her face in her hands.

Jon took one look of the three youths in front of him. All three of them were blushing. "Sorry lad and lasses."

"I don't know if I'm looking forward to my own daughter becoming a mother," Elisa spoke up. Behind her, on of the caterer places slices of venison onto her plate. "I know I will be pround and anticipating the arrival of my first grandchild. I just hope I don't turn into my own mother."

"I enjoyed the night I heard my grandchild hatched from his egg," Goliath smiled. " and when Angela placed Magus into my arms. It's a natraul feeling for a gargoyle to want to see future generations."

"Aye," Jon nodded. He grabbed his fork and knife and used it to cut his meat to bite sized pieces. "I'm looking forward t' having grandchildren and I know I'll be able t' see my great grandchildren as well." He stared at his green hands and rustled his folded wings.

"I always been meaning to ask you," Goliath ripped on his mussels from it's shell with his bare talons. "When did you start to like being a weregoyle?"

"I believe it was when I was teaching Eddie how t' glide," Jon almost bit back on his second born's name. He had told Eddie where the rest of the family was going. Eddie's response was more swearing and spending the night at a friends house. Jon hoped he would be able to turn Eddie's views around. "But my feelings were confirmed when m' youngest glided into my arms." He smiled at his daughter. "The thought of being able t' glide with all m' children was what did it."

"I remember that night," Lorrie said. "The night Mariah had her first successful glide. After all the children were tucked in, you told me you enjoyed being a gargoyle."

"In a way I kind of helped with that?" Mariah blinked.

"Aye," Jon agreed. "M' we baby girl helped with that little detail."

"Dad," Mariah blushed for the second time that evening. Jon couldn't tell if it was because he embarrassed her or if it was because she was proud of her role.

"If only I wasnae ashamed t' admit it," he placed his silverware down and stared at his hands. "I would have ended the hunt and the Quarrymen sooner. I would not have felt it was beyond the point of redeeming myself."

"Don't," Goliath grabbed his wrist. "Don't do this to yourself, not now. This is my daughter's night and we don't need to bring down this joyful mood."

"No!" The cry came from the kitchen. "They ruined it!"

"Out!" the command came from Owen Burnet. The tall man stepped through the doors and held one open. His eyes were staring down. "Out of the kitchen now!"

Bronx slowly emerged from the kitchen. His head was lowered as he creeped out. Boudicca followed him with their two pups behind her. Their heads were also downcast and they had their tails tucked between their legs. All four of them had their jaws covered with frosting.

"They ruined the cake." Owen explained to the crowd.

"Instead they brought down the mood," Goliath sighed.

"Better the cake being ruined than us getting attacked." Colin pointed out. "Like what happened last night."

"Don't worry everyone," Broadway stood up. "I baked another cake and decorated it. I kind of anticipated that either something might happen to the first one, or there might not be enough. I even baked a second smaller cake."

"I found them," the cook who cried out earlier said. "keep those four beasts out and we'll serve the cake after the cheese course."

"We are having a cheese course?" Jon asked. It had been many years since he had attended a rich dinner that included a cheese course. He remembered the slices of fancy cheese, the glasses of wine and fruit.

"Honey, you really should have read the menu." Lorrie brushed her fingers across his shoulders.

* * *

_I will be with you_.

Rowan crooned out the words in font of everyone.

_Until the end of time_

Behind him, The DJ was getting ready to set up his music.As soon as the last bit of cake was eaten and the last drop of wine was drunk the caterers had taken away the dishes and carried them to the kitchen to be washed. The first song was sung by Rowan and by his sister's request it was a song that Deidre had written. The newly mated couple had taken center stage while other couples danced around them.

_I shall hold you for all of eternity_

_Our love is bonded in sweet bliss_

_A joining between you and me_

_our love is bonded by a kiss_.

Rowan's deep voice crooned out the last words of the song. He carried out his voice at the end. "That song is called the Joining of Souls," Rowan explained once everyone had stopped dancing. He pointed towards Deidre. "Deidre Shumaker is the one who wrote it."

The crowd applauded both Rowan's singing skills and Deidre's writing abilities. Some even wanted an encore.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to decline," Rowan explained as he turned of the mic. "The DJ is going to take over and I'm going to dance with my true love." He held out his hand towards Deidre who accepted.

"Rebecca?" Goliath had parted from Elisa as soon as the song had ended and approached his daughter. "You wouldn't mind having a dance with your father?"

"I'd be delighted to dance with you," Rebecca said. She turned to give Charlie a kiss. "You don't mind if I dance with an older man?"

"He doesn't mind," Demona told her. Like Goliath she had gone toward the newly mated couple as soon as the song had ended. "as long as you don't mind if I steal your mate from you for a few minutes."

"Go ahead," Rebecca followed her father a few feet away and held his hands. "We haven't danced together in years."

"Aye," Goliath agreed. They began to move when the song began to play. "Remember who taught you how to dance."

"That would be me," Elisa said. She and Matt waltzed by them. Having both their mates and children dance with other people they decided to have one dance together."I taught my sister, my husband and my children how to dance."

"I taught her the beginning steps." Goliath said to her before he caught sight of Jon Canmore dancing with Holly. His wife, Lorrie was dancing with Colin.

"A joining of souls?" Lorrie raised her eyebrows as she and Colin danced near Charlie and Demona.

"Whats wrong with it?" Colin asked.

"Nothing," Lorrie sought out her daughter. Mariah was dancing with Macy's younger brother. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw sparks dance between the quarterlings' eyes. "I just want you to promise me you will have a real wedding."

"It all depends on what Holly wants."

"I have a feeling my daughter will want to have a wedding," Demona told them as they continued to dance.

* * *

The temperature outside the castle was 40 degrees according to the computerized thermometer placed on the ancient stones of the courtyard walls. It wasn't quite cold enough to snow but it was enough for people to grab their coats.

Rebecca buttoned up her front sweater jacket. The pink and green material diverted the attention away from her dress. A cheap sweater purchased at a super store that took the attention away from the beautiful gown that Marle worked hard to create. It was only slightly chilly to her, but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother.

"Comfortable?" Charlie asked. Unlike her he didn't have to wear anything over his tuxedo.

"Not really," Rebecca replied. She rolled back the sleeves. She did not need them to keep her arms warm, not with the gloves still on. "I will be warm and I won't hear my mother giving me a lecture."

"My mother in law," Charlie chuckled. He silenced his laugh when she lowered her eyebrows. "I'm lucky to have Elisa as a mother in law. She is going to be a more understanding than other people." He held out his hand towards her.

"Understanding of what?" She accepted his hand. Just like before the dinner, they were the last ones to leave the room and head towards the courtyard.

"When the little things go wrong."

"Everybody wants things to go along perfectly." She felt a little guilty having to make their guests, their human guests, to wait outside in the cold. She quickened her pace towards the doors that led to the courtyard.

They were greeted by even more applause when they stepped outside. The clapping was accompanied by tiny fragments pelting them, bird seed. Even in the cold winters the pigeons flock around to snap up free food. They would never throw rice. If the pigeons become too much trouble the gargoyle beasts would take care of them.

"Ready?" Charlie asked her once they had reached the edge of the yard and castle. His lower talons gripped the brim of grass and stone.

She reached up to brush a few seeds that had gotten stuck in his hair. "Ready."

Their hands held tight they spread their wings, and stepped over the edge. The cool rush of the air pushed against their wings, keeping them aloft. Together they adjusted their wings to climb up higher on the updrafts, circling around the castle in a spiral position.

They rose higher until they were at the level of the towers and they glided around twice. After the last glide they swerved towards the direction of Charlie's bedroom. He opened the window and allowed her to enter first before he followed right behind.

Alex watched as the newly mated couple went into Charlie's room, ending the whole ceremony. He glanced down at the beautiful woman shivering right next to him. He had given Penelope Wellington the jacket he had worn and grabbed another on his way to the courtyard.

"Beautiful event, wasn't it?" Alex asked. He pulled her closer to himself. He looked up to see Macy glaring at him. A hint of pink flashed across her eyes briefly.

"Very nice," Penelope agreed. She snuggled closer to him and didn't see the pink light that took up residence in Macy's eyes again.

"Just one more thing to do before we can all go inside where it's nice and warm." Alex made his voice rise so that everyone could hear him. "I have a little gift for the following four people: Elisa Maza, Lorrie Canmore, Calandra Wellington, and Jam. Could you step forward?"

"What are you up too?" Elisa asked. She was the only one the four who held back.

"I just want to give you ladies something to enjoy for the rest of the evening."

"What kind of gift?" Calandra asked

"One that only I can provide." The fae quarterling replied.

"You are going to do a spell on us?" Lorrie's voice was wary.

"Only if you accept."

The red head swallowed. "Will it hurt?"

"I promise there will be no pain," Alex assured her. "and it will be temporary."

"How temporary?" Elisa stressed.

"It will last until dawn."

"Why not?" Jam shrugged. "It might be fun." She noticed the uncertain looks on Lorrie's and Elisa's faces. "Don't tell me you don't trust the kid. He is sure of himself, and he is sure our families will cause him some serious harm if anything goes wrong."

"I'm game," Calandra added

"I guess," Lorrie shrugged. "If it means to be used for a fun night."

"I trust you, Alex," Elisa said. "It's just my past experience with spells placed on myself."

"I understand," the youngest Xanatos nodded.. "I'll just perform the spell on Lorrie, Calandra and Jam."

Elisa held up her hand. "I didn't say I won't accept."

"So is it a yes?" Alex arched an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Alex smiled. "Fantastic. I need everyone else to stand back and give me room." He pointed to the four women he asked to step forward. "Lovely women mated to gargoyles and Weres, for this night you shall forget about human cares. Shed your form and grow claws, fangs, and wings, until dawn and be returned to human beings."

A tint of greenish light illuminated the corners of Alex's eyes while more light flew from his finger tips and struck the human women straight on.

Lorrie was the first to open her eyes. "He was right, it didn't hurt." She heard the gasps from the crowd behind her and stared at her hands, her deep pink hand, ending in four sharp talons. "Oh , my god!"

"No matter which form they are beautiful older women," Alex admired his spell.

Lorrie's gaze shifted from her hands to her large high arched feet. She turned to look at her tail, ending in a small round bulb. She had a little difficulty trying to look at her wings, the were structure in the style most split wings had, except the way were semi connected to a single rib that jutted out from near the bottom of the wing arm. A single sweep through her hair showed she still had it and gave her the ability to feel her horns, semi long, and curved with a smaller horn growing out in the middle.

Calandra gave her dark lavender body a look over. Her own wings closed with a sling claw like clasp. The bottoms of her wings ended in a feathered fringe. Her tail had a simple supple tip. Her ears had grown larger into fan shapes. Sharp spikes jutted up above her eyes and continued back to the middle of her head.

Jam was seemed to enjoy her form the most. Her dark bluish gray body blended nicely with the blue coloring she gave her bangs. She gave her large bat like wings a few flaps to test the air currents. Large V shaped spikes were above her eyes. Her shoulders had three more short spikes. The same spikes adorned her knees and elbows and several more lined her tail.

Elisa studied her talons and tail. She ran her fingers over her elbow spurs and stretched her large black wings to their fullest span. Like the others, she ran her talons through her hair and across her forehead, _her very smooth forehead_.

"Alex?" Elisa raised a talon. "Why did you make me look like this?"

"This is your gargoyle form," Alex explained. His eyesbrows rose in slight disapointment. "I thought you wanted the gift."

"I don't mind being a gargoyle for an evening. It's just that it's the same one Puck gave me."

"And what is wrong with it?"

"I don't think it's finished." She pointed to her forehead. "I don't have any horns or ridges."

"This is what you would have looked like if you were hatched a gargoyle." Alex shrugged. "I guess this is very rare for a gargoyle."

"It is indeed rare," Goliath was the first to get over his shock. "Which fits my Elisa quite well." He ran a talon through her hair, brushing around her pointed ears. "You are quite fetching in both forms."

"But my gargoyle form is boring," she reached out to rub his brow ridges with the backs of her knuckles. "At least compared to the others."

"It's not boring. It reminds me of your human form, your true form. It is the human, Elisa that I fell in love with."

Alex turned to the others. Calandra was in Malibu's arms. Her knuckles were rubbing across the top of his beak, both of their tails were entwined.

Frank was slowly walking around Jam, looking over her new form. "Nice, very nice." Were the only words he could muster.

Jon held Lorrie's hands into his own. The end of his tail was twitching. He took a few strands of her hair into his talons and stroked it.

"You guys are not mad?" Alex asked. Of all four of husbands and mates, he was sure Jon would be a bit upset with him.

"Nae," Jon was the only one who paid him any attention, and that was very brief. He pulled his wife towards his chest and took the tip of her ear into his mouth.

"Jon," Lorrie giggled. "Not in front of everyone."

* * *

"Don't worry about that." Alex turned to the crowd. "Okay folks time to get back into the castle. The caterers have everything thing cleaned up in the kitchen and there is coffee and cocoa." He waited until the last one inside before he closed the doors to the courtyard.

"What was that about?" Macy's sharp words caught Alex by surprised. He thought everyone had either headed for the dining hall or were ready to go home.

"What was what about?" Alex raised his eyebrows in utter confusion.

"What you did back there?" Her hands were clenched and her spiked browridges were lowered.

"You mean what I did to your mother? It was her choice, the same as the others."

"Not that. Why did you give your jacket to Ms Wellington?" She put an emphasis on Penelope's last name.

"She forgot hers and she was cold."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, she forgot it. That's the oldest trick in the book. 'Oh Alex'," her voice into a whiny pitch. "'I forgot my coat, could you help warm me up?'" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh that," Alex tried to keep himself from laughing. "We have been flirting more recently. We've tried to keep it subtle because of the Maria and Steve situation, but I guess its begining to show."

"I see," a hint of pink flashed across her eyes for a brief second. "So how long have you been flirting with the heiress turned cop?"

"For a few months." He did like the way she refereed to Penelope. "Are you telling me you are jealous?"

"Jealous? Me?"

"You seem to have gotten into a bit of a snit over this."

"Why would I get into a snit over the fact that a guy I'm close friend decided to go courting a pretty and rich girl."

"What was I supposed to do. No one has really showed any interest in me before, except for Marie, and that wasn't real."

"Show interest?" Macy blinked. She looked like she had been slapped in the face. "No one showed any interest? I can't belive this."

"What are you talking about. She was the first person to have flirt seriously with me. No one else had."

Her large green wings unfolded from her back. " I can see why none one would flirt with you. Why would anyone show interest towards you?" Her eyes filled with pink radiance. "I mean someone who is so dense he couldn't even pick up anvil sized hints!" She turned around on the heel and ran towards the hallway that lead to their bedrooms.

Alex sighed. "I'm going to get yelled at for this." He turned towards the direction of the dining hall. He couldn't keep Penelope waiting forever.

* * *

Charlie yawned and stretched. The pain of his transformation had dissipated from his body. He rolled over to his side and was greeted with a kiss.

"Morning," Rebecca said as soon as their lips had parted. "Are you no longer sore?"

"I should ask the same of you," Charlie brushed a few of her sable brown hair to the side of her head and tucked it behind her ear. "After what I did to you."

"It's always supposed to hurt for the first time." She sat up and stretched her arms and wings. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. I should IM whoever is in the kitchen and see if we can have breakfast in bed."

The knock at the door caused the both of them to blink.

"Did they pick up a mental instant message?" Rebecca asked. She got up out of bed.

"You don't have to get that."

"I have to," she brushed her fingers against her nightgown. "Your the one who has to stay under the covers." She ran to the door before Charlie could protest, or their visitor could knock again.

"Morning, Rebecca," Elisa managed to get out between yawns. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. She was oddly dressed only a black shirt and blue jeans. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Morning," Rebecca greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired." Elisa rubbed her forehead and smiled when her fingers brushed against her eyebrows. "I'm not the only one who's dead tired. Lorrie, Jam, Calandra and I are warning all our children that we don't want to be disturbed."

"I'll spread the word." Rebecca promised.

"What did your mother want?" Charlie asked as soon as Re had returned to bed. He had typed out the breakfast order.

"She wants to sleep in."

"I'll let them know in the kitchen." Charlie added to his message and hit send.

_The End_


End file.
